Finding Home
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: After being betrayed by the Wizarding world, the Goblins give one last gift to the Savior of the Wizards and his sister, a chance to have a happily ever after with their Soul Mates; along the way they find a brother and begin a journey to help return the balance to their new world.Slash.Mpreg at the end.Nothing to do with EscapeFromLife


Summary: After being betrayed by the Wizarding world, the Goblins give one last gift to the Savior of the Wizarding World and his sister, a chance to have a happily ever after with their Soul Mates, the only problem one of them has to be born first; along the way they find a brother and begin a journey to help return the balance to their new world, Middle-Earth. Slash. Some Mpreg at the very end, easily ignorable, if that's not your thing, not much detail, just mentioned in passing, really. So, um, yeah.  
-

During the War he couldn't help but hope that he wouldn't make it to see the end of the War, but then you would too if you found out that the person you thought of as a grandfather had manipulated you your entire life, from placing you with abusive relatives, to who you were friends with, what witch actually calls people muggles in a crowded station, really.

Harry had found out that Mrs. Weasley had accepted money from Dumbledore, which Dumbledore had taken from his vault. Harry had been happy to find out that Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Hermione hadn't known about the payments and that the truth behind Percy's break from the family had been because hadn't believed that his family had not only stolen form a child but an Orphan child. It had been Percy that had told him about the Marriage Contract that Mrs. Weasley was trying to set up for him to marry Ginny.

Before Voldemort destroyed Gringotts Harry removed his entire wealth, leaving only his trust vault in case of his death, which he told the Goblins that he left to them, to do what they wanted with, in the will he had written up, they had been upset about him moving the money until he had told him that, apparently there was a lot of money in the trust vault. They had insisted on doing something to earn the money, though, and Harry had asked them to teach him swordsmanship, so they had.

Since being an orphan and the lord of two Ancient families meant that he was emancipated at fifteen instead of seventeen, Harry went to live with the Goblins after his fifteenth birthday, and they taught him to fight. Harry skipped his sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts in order to apprentice under a Master Sword Wielder, a Master Runes Caster, a Master of Rituals, and to learn the Bow and Arrow from the Centaurs. After he had finished learning from the Master Swordsman Harry had to craft his own sword, and he had put Runes of protection onto the blade, as well as a way to call it to him if he ever lost it, he also made impossible for anyone to use it without his permission, it would burn the hands of any that tried, it was in part his final project for the Runes Master as well. For the Master of Rituals he had performed an adoption Ritual for Hermione who had been disowned by her parents when she told them that she wanted to stay in the Wizarding world, she was now his sister by blood, and all that had changed was her hair had gotten a few shades darker and a bit straighter, and her eyes had changed to hazel from their previous brown. For the Centaurs he had carved his own Bow and thirty Arrows, and then had done the same for Hermione.

Completing his training with the Goblins and the Centaurs only made the War escalate. Harry always insisted that Hermione never be on the battle field, meaning that Hermione got a crash course in Healing, which was good because she was the only person Harry trusted to treat him. But Harry didn't manage to kill Voldemort until he was twenty-seven; ten years of War and death and Harry was tired, but when Dumbledore and the Weasleys tried to trap him, Hermione had gotten them out and away from them, taking them to the Goblins, who took them to the Ritual Room that they had re-built.

They each said their goodbyes, and the Master of Rituals explained that the Ritual would take them to a new world where their Soul Mates would be born, change them enough that they would live to meet said Soul Mates, and where they could find a home that wouldn't turn on them or try to trap them. The Goblins then gave each of them gifts; Hermione got several potions and a bag that was bottomless and weightless, filled with food, clothes, and blankets for any time period and any weather. Harry was given a set of ten blades, two long knives, that he strapped, hilt down, to the top of his forearms, four short knives, two of which went into his boots and two went into his belt, and four swords, which he placed onto his back, two with the hilts at his shoulders and two with the hilts at his hips, the blade that he had made was tied to his belt at his left hip, with Gryffindor's sword at his right and each was given a cloak of silk and gloves of the same, spelled and charmed to keep the wearer warm with minor protections against harm.

So, with Hermione crying and saying sorrowful goodbyes, Harry pulled her into the center of the Ritual lines, curled his arms around her, forcing her face into the crook of his shoulder. Harry nodded once to the Master of Rituals and kept his gaze as they vanished.

They appeared in a dark chamber. Harry pulled away from Hermione and slowly began to tug her along, carrying her when she became too tired to walk, they didn't stop to sleep until they were out of the dark tunnels. Harry smiled for the first time in ages when he caught sight of the children playing as they walked through the village. But they kept walking because the people stared at them in shock and slight fear.

When they stopped to drink from a river Harry found out why, while they had remained unchanged for the most part, their hair and eyes the same color as in their old world, they were no longer human, at least not completely, their ears were pointed and their hair was the texture of silk, their scars had faded slightly, and some had vanished entirely, it depended on how deep they had been and whether they had been caused by magic, Harry still had the mark from the Basilisk, Voldemort's resurrection, and the one Umbridge had made him write on the back of his wrist: 'I must not tell lies', as well as most of the ones that his dear uncle had imparted, but surprisingly Harry's lightning bolt scar was gone.

Hermione pulled out the clothes that best fit this world and they changed, neither shy about changing before each other, and Harry let Hermione slip her hand into his and cling to his arm as they walked. She was afraid and that was fine, because it was a strange world that was more different than she expected.

Hermione curled tightly into Harry's side as they camped in a forest; it had been years since they had first arrived in this world and Harry had avoided cities, villages, and towns, keeping to the plains and forests, Hermione hadn't minded, and when they ran out of food Harry had learned to hunt animals, from deer to rabbits, he had even learned to fish, and that had been fun considering that he didn't have a fishing pole, so he had learned how to wait for a fish to pass into his hands as he stood knee deep in the cold river or lake. Hermione had offered to do it but Harry hadn't wanted her to have to.

Harry also made sure that he used as much of every animal he had to kill as he could, Hermione had laughed but she had still smiled at the rabbit bone heart-shaped earrings Harry had made her, he also used the hooves and antlers from the deer to make Arrow tips, or jewelry for Hermione, depending on his mood and how many Arrows he had left after an encounter with some of the more nasty creatures of this world, the ones that tried to kill them first, Harry had made a point to never attack first, he was tired of fighting, but he didn't hesitate to defend himself and Hermione.

Harry looked up from where he was watching the flames of the fire dance to the man that entered the little clearing that he and Hermione had found.

The man looked at him in surprise, sword drawn, he had probably expected something a little more dangerous than Harry and Hermione, not that they weren't dangerous when they needed to be.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, looking up at the man.

"I..." The man hesitated.

"Put your sword away, we won't harm you unless you attack first, and sit down, it not polite to stand when someone else is sitting." Harry said as he shifted a little under Hermione's weight.

The man put his sword away and sat down closer to the fire than Harry was, Harry was leaning against a tree with his feet stretched out towards the fire.

"So, did the light of our fire bring you here, child?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I expected Orcs, not two lone Elves." The man said.

"Hmm, we are not Elves; at least, I don't think we are." Harry said quietly, "My name is Harry, Son of Lily, and this is my sister Hermione, Daughter of James."

The man furrowed his brow in confusion at the way Harry had introduced them, but nodded after a moment, "I am called Strider."

Harry hummed, "When you can tell me your real name, we will continue this talk."

The man looked shocked but shook himself, "If I tell you my real name will you promise not to use it around people?"

Harry looked at the man, "Hermione and I rarely remain around people long enough to call any one, I promise."

"Aragorn, but I go by Strider most places."

Harry nodded, "You are welcome to travel with us, Aragorn, it would be safer than traveling alone."

Aragorn looked at him in surprise, "Thank you."

"Hmm, get some sleep, Aragorn, I'll wake you for second watch, wake me for third." Harry told him.

"Don't want your sister to have watch anymore?" Aragorn asked.

"Hermione is a Healer, not a killer." Harry said simply.

Aragorn nodded and settled down to sleep.

Aragorn sighed, the simple way Harry and Hermione lived was amazing but at times incredibly annoying, they were nomadic, every day they just walked, going where ever their feet decided to take them. It was incredible, they stopped only at night, eating dried deer, or fish, or whatever they had on hand during the day, they always camped by a river and washed every morning in the early hours, never taking long. Sometimes Aragorn wondered how long they had lived this way and why they had chosen to live such simple lives, but he could never bring himself to ask.

Harry was a good fighter, but even when they came across Orcs he waited for them to make the first move and Aragorn wasn't sure if it was refreshing or crazy. Hermione was just as strange as her brother, only more personable, she knew a lot about the plants that could help heal people with injuries but there were some that Aragorn had shown her, more often than not, though, Aragorn was talking with Hermione, Harry talked rarely after that first night, even to Hermione. Hermione had explained that it was how he had been raised, to be silent, that had led to a conversation detailing that Harry and Hermione had not been raised in the same house, siblings by choice rather than birth, and Hermione told Aragorn that Harry had adopted him as a brother. She had laughed at his look of surprise and had asked if he really thought that he was the only other traveler going alone that they had come across and shared a fire with, no, he was merely the only one Harry had offered to come along with them.

When they did pass through towns, villages, or cities, Harry was true to his word, if he had to call him it was by Strider, but they rarely stayed within the limits, even when Aragorn stayed the night at an inn, but they waited for him by the nearest river in the morning, eventually Aragorn decided that staying at an inn would be a luxury that he would have rarely.

All quirks aside Aragorn rather liked traveling with Harry and Hermione, they were strange but refreshing, even their odd quirks were endearing, like Hermione wearing leggings beneath her skirts, or Harry braiding trinkets that he had carved from bone and antler into his knee length hair, not in one single braid but in thousands of tiny ones, that took him ages to do Aragorn was sure, though he had only ever seen Harry braid one or two at a single sitting. It was amazing how when they needed to be quiet the trinkets wouldn't make a sound but if they were in a town they would clink together in a slight tune. Most of the trinkets were simple hearts, stars, clovers, a few flowers, a couple dragons, rabbits, snakes, birds, and a few were made in model of weapons, swords, knives, axes, and arrows, all useable Harry had said, but a few were just pieces of bone or antler with names carved into them, always only ever one: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

Hermione's waist length hair was done up in a more simple way, depending on her mood she twisted it up into a bun, or a single braid, or let it hang down loosely after she finished washing it, a few times she had let Harry pull locks of hair from just above her ears to the back of her head and braid it, though Harry usually did this as a form of apology as Aragorn had found out when Harry had nearly gotten them killed, by accident, but still Harry had felt the need to apologize to both of them, and he had done first Hermione's hair before asking to do his, Aragorn had let him and Hermione had explained the meaning to him when Harry had gone to get more firewood, Aragorn had kept his hair like that until most of it had fallen out anyway, but Harry had smiled.

It was an odd company, an odd kind of family but Aragorn was glad to be considered part of it, even if Hermione would yell and scream at them for hours after they got injured, and Harry's strange silent way of speaking, Hermione always said 'actions speak louder than words', and Harry's often shouted. They were strange Harry and Hermione, but Aragorn would have them no other way because they listened without offering unwanted advice, and then smiled when he messed up before showing him where and why he went wrong, Hermione was better at the latter than the former while Harry was better at the former, he didn't have the patience for the latter, not like he had for catching fish with his bare hands.

Harry watched Hermione curl up under the simple shelter he had rigged up for her, Aragorn had opted to stay at the inn of the town that he had said he needed to be at, Harry didn't know why but being here at all made him edgy, he didn't like it.

Harry looked at Hermione as she shivered, and pressed a heating and drying charm into the air around her, like he always did when they camped in the rain and cold. Harry was surprised that Aragorn had yet to ask about the strange things that went on with them or around them, like the way it was always warm in their camps, even in the snow, or how nothing ever stumbled over them during the night, they had stopped setting watch because Hermione insisted that they both get enough sleep during the night, Aragorn had protested of course, but Hermione had won, as she usually did.

Harry leaned against a tree, not under the shelter that he had made, and watched. It was late in the night when the creatures came passed, Harry watched them enter the town and hoped that they were not after Aragorn, and that Aragorn had minded his own business while at the inn, but he knew better, Aragorn would have helped any one he thought was in trouble, much like he and Hermione would have. Hermione claimed it was an illness called S.P.T. or their Saving People Thing, Harry just thought it was funny.

In the morning Harry woke Hermione and they walked to the river, washed, and then waited for Aragorn to appear, which he did with four children accompanying him, Harry had smiled while Hermione had all but dropped to her knees and began cooing at them. The children looked at her strangely but Aragorn had laughed, loudly.

"They are not children, Hermione, they are Hobbits, I need to see them to Rivendell." Aragorn explained.

Hermione stood and looked at Harry who nodded.

"We will be going with you, brother; it will be nice to meet some Elves." Hermione said softly, then frowned at the man before her, "You thought we would part ways here, didn't you?"

Aragorn smiled sheepishly, "It did cross my mind."

Hermione scowled, "Foolish, little brother, foolish." She scolded him before she took the hands of two of the Hobbits in each of hers, both rather small with light brown hair and began walking.

Aragorn looked at Harry who shrugged and went after the angry woman. Aragorn sighed and turned to the two remaining Hobbits and motioned for them to follow them.

It took a few hours for Aragorn to realize that Harry's trinkets were silent and a part of him was worried but the Hobbits trying to make camp for food distracted him, Hermione and Harry only watched in amusement and Aragorn knew why, once he had done the same, only Harry and Hermione had watched him, milling about in the immediate surroundings but not joining him, so, he had stopped doing it, adopting their habit of eating on the go.

They made camp on an old crumbling watchtower, he named it for the Hobbits but Harry and Hermione had already begun walking towards the nearest river, they hadn't had time to do their morning washes as they were keeping track of the Hobbits, though Hermione kept calling them the children, much to the Hobbits' annoyance, Aragorn was just glad Hermione had stopped calling him child early on.

Harry went to the top of the watch tower to look at the stars, he and Hermione had decided that she would stay in close quarters with the little ones and Harry had wanted a moment away from the children's chatter. Even if Hermione wasn't much for hurting things, when it came to protecting those she thought of as children she was like a mother bear, amazing and dangerous, Aragorn owned his life several times to Hermione's protectiveness, though Harry would never tell the man that Hermione still thought of him as a child, though she no longer called him so.

Harry frowned at the sounds he heard, those had not been there before, he then turned in time to see Hermione push them little ones over to him, her eyes wide and frightened; she knew that whatever was coming was dangerous and evil.

"One of the children lit a fire; I fell asleep with Frodo, Harry, what is coming?" Hermione asked as she huddled with the children.

Harry looked at her, pulled the blade he had made from its sheath and held the hilt out to her, she took it slowly and Harry saw the Hobbits draw swords themselves, even though they stayed behind Hermione, and Harry nodded once to her and drew one of his gifted blades. He turned his back to Hermione in order to face the creatures that rose up over the side of the watch tower which drew their own weapons and Harry waited, he still would not make the first move.

It took but a moment and Harry's sword met one of theirs as they brought it down towards him, and Harry moved with long practiced movements as he fought these strange beings, eventually Harry had to move out from in front of Hermione to avoid getting stabbed and he drew a second blade to even things up as he fought two of the creatures, out of the five that had come up to the tower.

After landing several blows that should have made any creature that could be acquainted with death die, Harry had drawn the conclusion that these beings couldn't die, and then Frodo let out a scream at the same time Hermione did, Harry ducked under a swing and slid his sword across the back of the creature that had stabbed Frodo as he continued to move towards where Hermione was trying to defend the chubbier Hobbit, Harry was glad when Aragorn made his appearance and chased some of them off with his fire.

Harry ducked under the being's blade, jerked his head in Frodo's direction, and as he engaged the creature Hermione and Sam ran to Frodo, Harry tried to avoid being caught by the blade but when Hermione screamed again Harry turned to her and the creature took the opportunity to slice at his stomach, Harry jumped back, preventing the wound from being fatal but not being able to prevent a wound, Aragorn came to his aide and sent the creature running and Harry covered himself with his cloak, Frodo was their priority, he could make it the last six days to Rivendell, he hoped.

Harry washed his wound in the river when Hermione insisted they stop and let her check Frodo's wound, when he returned an Elf was kneeling next to Frodo as Aragorn pressed a plant to the wound, and Harry pushed the dizzy feeling he had back as Aragorn and Hermione helped Frodo up onto the Lady's horse and they watched her ride off.

They began to walk again after that, Harry at the back to keep Hermione from noticing his illness, slipping away from them several times to be sick. Harry curled his arm over the wound and walked slightly hunched, freezing even though he had cast a heating charm so strong that he should be dying of heat, and everything was blurry, sounds were distant, if Harry hadn't been right behind them he would have lost Hermione and Aragorn.

Harry blinked slowly and tiredly as Hermione squealed in delight at their first sight of the Elven City, Hermione said something to him and Harry nodded, even though his head throbbed as he did so, glad Hermione didn't expect a verbal answer as he didn't hear what she said to give her a proper one.

They were greeted by an Elf and Harry tried to focus enough to hear his name but all he heard was distant screams and a whooshing noise as the world went black.

Hermione turned to Harry to tell him how excited she was to have met an actual Elf when she saw Harry fall.

"Harry!" She screamed rushing to catch him before he made contact with the hard ground, she lowered him to the ground slowly as the Elf Lord knelt beside her. "Harry?!" Hermione yelled shaking him a little, causing his cloak to fall open a bit, enough for her to catch sight of a black ringed wound.

Hermione pulled the cloak apart, and gasped as she saw a wound similar to the one Frodo had gained at the watch tower six days ago, six days. She looked at the Elf Lord who was looking at the wound as well, with a slight frown.

"Please tell me you can help him, at least try." Hermione begged, "If he dies..." Hermione trailed off, she really didn't know what she would do if Harry died, if Harry died, it would be too much, even if she had Aragorn, Harry was what kept her from losing her mind most days, from his hair to his silence.

"His wound was gained the same day as the small Hobbit?" Lord Elrond asked.

Hermione nodded frantically, "Please, just try, please, that is all I ask, try."

Elrond nodded, "I will try." He lifted Harry up gently and took him away.

Hermione stood and folded her hands together, twisting them together frantically. Aragorn pulled her into his arms and Hermione curled her hands into his tunic and held tightly as tears made their way down her cheeks.

"What if he doesn't make it, Aragorn, what if he dies because he was too stupid to tell us that he was hurt? Stupid, stupid boy." Hermione sobbed into Aragorn's chest.

"Hermione, Elrond is the best Healer I know, after you, and his Healing is different, Harry will be fine." Aragorn assured the woman in his arms as well as himself, Harry truly was a stupid, stupid boy and once he made it out okay he was going to yell at him just the same as Hermione would, he was sure.

Harry woke up slowly, his stomach hurt where the wound from the strange being was, but despite the pain Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position. The ground was soft under his hands; Harry frowned, since when was the ground soft? Harry looked at his hands, he was in a bed; Harry didn't remember the last time he was in a bed.

Harry looked around him, the room was nice, if a bit plain, a guest room of some kind, Harry looked at one of the chairs and was relieved to see his weapons, all of them, hidden bone knives included, though he was glad that whoever hadn't touched his hair, each braid had a cleaning charm weaved into each braid strand, that he reapplied when he re-braided each braid every now and again, it saved him from spending thirty hours just braiding his hair after washing it the normal way, and Hermione and him hadn't had time on some days.

Harry looked to the door as the Elf entered quietly, the Elf looked up and seemed shocked to see him sitting up, Harry frowned at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I had not expected you to wake, and not so soon if you did." The Elf explained Harry's silently asked question, "Your sister is frantic with worry; Aragorn had to slip her a sleeping draught in order to get her to sleep." The elf sat on the edge of the bed Harry was in, "You were almost dead, I had thought I wouldn't be able to save you. What possessed you not to speak of the injury?"

Harry shrugged.

"That is not an answer." The Elf frowned.

"Frodo, more important, was fine." Harry shrugged again.

The Elf sighed, "I am Lord Elrond, are you in any pain and do not lie to me."

Harry nodded slightly, "Not much."

"Better than I hoped, you can feel your legs, correct?" He asked.

Harry nodded, not sure why the Elf Lord asked that question.

"The wound's poison traveled far, I was not sure how far it managed. You will always carry that scar, and it will probably never truly heal over." Lord Elrond said softly.

Harry nodded again and glanced to the window then pleadingly at the Elf.

"I suppose you may get up, but your weapons stay here, you are in no condition to use them, so it is pointless to carry them. There is fresh water in that bowl," He pointed to the bowl on the bedside table, "Wash up and dress in the clothes at the end of the bed and you may join us for dinner, Frodo has been up and about for three days."

Harry nodded and got up from the bed and washed quickly, aware that Lord Elrond was watching, most likely to make sure he was as well as he seemed, Harry then dressed quickly, deciding to for-go the belt, it hurt a little just thinking about wearing it, and he looked longingly at his weapons but made no move to retrieve them, taking Lord Elrond's unspoken threat about returning him to bed if he picked up any weapon to heart.

Harry sighed, then turned to the Elf Lord and followed him out of the room and to the dining hall, making sure to remember where his room was, if only so he could fetch his weapons.

They entered the hall quietly, and Harry found a smile for the Hobbits as they were entertained by a Dwarf.

Hermione noticed him as he walked over to where she was sitting with Aragorn and the Hobbits. She frowned at him before turning her gaze away and ignoring him, he knew she was relieved that he was alive, he had seen it in her eyes but she was very angry with him and Harry knew it. Harry sat between her and Aragorn before he leaned his head on her shoulder.

He waited a moment, "I am sorry, Hermione, I am Sorry." Harry said softly looking up at her face.

She crumbled in an instant and she drew him into a hug and started sobbing, Harry began petting her hair gently, before taking his usual strands and braiding them slowly as she clung to him. When she pulled away a little after he finished her hair, Harry turned to Aragorn and laid his head on his shoulder too.

"I am sorry, Aragorn, I am Sorry." He repeated looking up at the man, Hermione still curled into his shoulder.

Aragorn sighed, and looked down at the boy, "Don't you ever do something so stupid again, or I will kill you myself." He snapped, but leaned against Harry's chest and let him braid his hair anyway.

Harry smiled and ate slowly, ignoring the looks from the gathered people as he sat between Aragorn and Hermione. Aragorn kept his arm around Harry's shoulder all through dinner, hand resting on the back of Hermione's head as she continued leaning on Harry's other shoulder during the meal, Harry had his arm around her as he leaned his head on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Mr. Harry?" Frodo asked.

Harry turned to the young one and looked at him intently.

"Hermione and Lord Elrond said you were hurt, are you alright?" the boy asked.

Harry smiled at the child softly, and nodded slightly.

"Good, how did you get injured anyway, Mr. Harry?" One of the mischevious Hobbits asked.

Aragorn scowled, "The silly boy didn't think to tell us that he was sliced with a Naz'gul blade as well."

"Really, how did you servive on the way to Rivendell? Frodo didn't manage two days, it took you six." One of the Dwarves asked.

"Harry has this unique ability." Hermione scowled at Harry as he grinned at her, "If it's impossable, it'll happen to him."

Most of the people laughed and Harry just leaned closer to Aragorn, listening to the happiness around him.

When the meal was over Aragorn helped Harry stand and then walked them first to Hermione's room where they left her and then to Harry's.

"I was serious, Harry, you almost died, Elrond wasn't sure if we got here in time, Hermione was beside herself with worry, I don't ever want to see my sister like that again, or my brother as pale as death, you are just as important as Frodo, don't be that stupid again." Aragorn whispered as he hugged Harry.

Harry bit his lip, "I'll try not to." He said quietly.

Aragorn sighed, "I guess that'll have to be good enough. Go get some sleep, there's a meeting tomorrow, I expect to see you there."

Harry nodded and entered the room, pulling the blankets and from the bed and making a nest on the floor, before he went to sleep.

Harry woke when the sun did, he sat up and stretched before his wound made itself known and he hunched over in pain, gasping as he tried to push the pain away. He would have to be careful about going too far, as much as he knew Hermione and Aragorn worried about him he didn't want them to know that he was still in pain, they had worried enough.

Harry walked to the bowl of water, washed up a little, changed his clothes, placing the belt low around his hips and butt, rather than having it about his waist and against his injury, he then took his knives from the Goblins of his old world, the two long ones went on his forearms, two in his belt and the last two into his boots, as much as he wanted to carry his swords Harry knew that he probably wouldn't be able to lift them, and even if he was willing to trust the Elf that had Healed him he really didn't like being weaponless.

Harry walked slowly out of his room and ended up walking into the Elf that had Healed him, he scowled at the sight of his weapons making Harry grin,

"Don't plan on using." Harry muttered.

The Elf nodded and put an arm around his shoulders as he led Harry to where the meeting would be taking place, shifting his grip to support Harry's weight when Harry stumbled a little.

"You are recovering faster than I expected." Lord Elrond said as he helped Harry sit in one of the chairs that waited for the people that would be a part of the meeting.

Harry shrugged, "Fast Healer."

"Hmm, so it seems, even so, try not to push yourself too much." The Lord murmured softly.

Harry smiled, "Know limits." He nodded to the Lord as others began to enter the meeting room, each stopping to greet Elrond before they continued to their seats.

Hermione sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder, while Aragorn settled on his other side and they waited in silence for the meeting to begin. Harry started to pet Hermione's hair as they waited humming a soft lullaby while the other creatures settled into silence.

Harry was half asleep when he felt Hermione stand, "You are very stupid if you honestly believe that that Ring could ever be used to do good." She snapped at a man who apparently wanted to use the Ring for good, "That Ring will never go against its Creator, it has a will of its own, perhaps, but even still, that will is from its maker, which means that it would destroy everything in its path to make way for its Creator's rule, you cannot hope to have a stronger will than that of evil, no matter how good you claim to be." Hermione scowled at the man, "So, sit down, Child, and let the adults finish deciding what should be done about that." Hermione finished, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the young man who was gaping at her in shock, much like everyone else was doing.

Harry wanted to laugh, but knew it would hurt to do so. Instead he stood up, using his chair for support and walked over to where Hermione had gotten in the man's face and gently took her hand, which refocused her gaze to him, and he smiled at her before he pulled her back to sit at their seats.

Aragorn smiled slightly at her as he stood, "Hermione is correct, we cannot use the Ring, it must be destroyed."

Elrond nodded, "It can only be destroyed in the place where it was made, the fires of Mt. Doom, but who will take it there?"

Which caused an argument over who would take it there, Dwarves yelling about not trusting Elves and so on; Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I will take it!" A small voice said among the din of shouts and insults, making all fall silent. "I will take it, though I do not know the way." Frodo said softly.

"I will join you, Frodo, for as long as this is your burden to bare." The Wizard in Grey said quietly as he placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"If by my life or death I can help, I will do so." Aragorn said kneeling before the Hobbit, "You will have my sword."

"And my Arrows." An Elf said stepping forward.

"And my Axe." A Dwarf said.

"And I as well." The man who had thought to use the Ring stepped up to the Hobbit.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" A voice hollered as a Hobbit dashed over to the group.

"No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not." Lord Elrond intoned after he got over his shock.

"You're not going anywhere without us either." Someone shouted as the last two Hobbits ran over.

"Besides you need people of some intelligence on this quest... journey... thing." One of them said.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." The other said.

Harry chuckled as Hermione stood, "Well, you'll need a Healer for this journey, Aragorn that mouth better stay shut." Hermione snapped as Aragorn opened his mouth to protest, whether because she was his sister or because she was a girl Harry wasn't sure.

Harry pushed himself up as well, Hermione went nowhere without him, and he would have to be dead and buried before that happened anyway. Harry walked over to where the company stood and put a hand on Frodo's shoulder before moving to stand next to the Dwarf, because Hermione was on the other side and he didn't want her to yell at him.

"Very well, eleven companions, and you will be known as The Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said.

"Great, where are we going?" One of the Hobbits asked.

Harry laughed loudly as Hermione bent down to explain to the boy, even as she glared at him for laughing. After a moment though the twinges of pain as he jarred his wound were a thousand times worse than Hermione's glare and Harry's laugh trailed off as he bent double over his stomach, biting his lip to keep from gasping in pain.

"Harry?" Frodo asked.

Harry looked at the boy and smiled softly, straightening himself out, wincing as the wound stretched a little, that couldn't be horrible, it had to mean that it was getting better at least. Harry ruffled the boy's hair as he walked passed him and out of the meeting room.

Harry watched the little Hobbits train in the training yard, Hermione was being trained in swordsmanship as well by Aragorn, Harry had tried to teach her once but he hadn't been able to go easy enough for her to learn, he had taught her Archery, though, he didn't like the thought of her in close quarter combat anyway.

"Lord Elrond said you are not well enough to be fighting." The man that Hermione had had a go at, Boromir, Harry thought he was called, said, "So, why are you out here?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, and jerked his head in the direction of the others.

"You know eventually, you'll have to talk to me right, I don't know why you don't but whatever I did, I am sorry." The man growled.

Harry smiled at the man before he jumped the fence that surrounded the training ground, he picked up a blade and weighed it, not as nice as any of his, but it would do, Harry turned to face Boromir, sword tip pointed at him. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"If we get in trouble, I'm blaming you." The man sighed as he drew his own blade.

Harry grinned and waited for Boromir to make the first move, which he did after only a minute. Harry ducked and danced around the other fighter, ignoring the shout of his name that Hermione and Aragorn gave when they realized what he was doing. Harry bent backwards to avoid a swipe at his neck and he injury decided to flair in pain and his legs fell out from under him, he rolled out of the way of another stab and slid fluidly to his feet and let Boromir's blade slip passed his shoulder as he stepped forward, placing the flat of his own blade against Boromir's neck as he slid into the man's personal space.

Harry raised his eyebrow again and smirked at the man's look of shock. Harry stepped back and let himself slid to the ground as his arm curled around his stomach.

Hermione rushed to him, "What were you thinking, you foolish boy?" She yelled, "You could have gotten yourself killed or worse..."

"Expelled?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

Hermione stopped short, "You..." She smiled and pulled him into a hug, "It's pointless to tell you not to do it again, right?"

Harry nodded.

Hermione sighed, "Just be careful, know your limits and try not to hurt yourself anymore."

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead and nodded, letting her help him stand up.

"That was amazing, Mr. Harry, where did you learn to fight like that?" One of the Hobbits, Pip; Harry thought he was called, asked.

Harry shrugged and twirled one of his fingers in a circle, confusing the gathered group.

"He says he learned to fight around a lot of places, mostly with hostile persons." Aragorn translated.

"You got that much out of that little gesture?" Boromir asked incredulously.

"We traveled together, Harry doesn't talk much, so, yeah I got that much out of that little gesture." Aragorn explained.

Hermione giggled, "Harry has strange quirks; not talking is one of them."

Harry rolled his eyes and limped away from them, finding himself in the gardens. He began to hum as he lay on a patch of grass, looking up at the sky. He sat up when he heard someone approach, pulling one of his long knives out as he did so, Legolas held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender, smiling slightly. Harry scowled a little and slipped the knife away, laying back down.

"Good reflexes." Legolas said softly as he sat next to Harry.

Harry looked up at the Elf for a moment.

"Ah, you camp out a lot." He said, "Therefore you need to be prepared for hostile persons."

Harry nodded slightly, a smile curling at his lips.

"Nice not having to speak, even in part for someone to understand?" Legolas asked with a smile.

Harry turned onto his side and propped himself up with his arm so he could look at Legolas and raised an eyebrow.

Legolas laughed, "Even Lady Hermione and Aragorn?"

Harry nodded and sighed, letting himself fall on to his back, putting his forearm under his head as a pillow.

"Must drive you crazy, having to explain everything you are saying more than once." Legolas murmured.

Harry smiled softly and pressed a hand over his heart. "Family, worth it.'

Legolas smiled too, "Yes, they are, even when they drive you crazy."

Hermione was walking through the Elvish Library, she had been surprised that she could actually read the books, but she had enjoyed reading them, from the fairy tales to the History of Middle-Earth. She was reading in the library, her skirt spread around her as she sat in front of the fire, reading one of the fairy tale books as she waited for the day to be over.

"You can read Elvish?" A voice asked.

Hermione turned to look at the young man that she had yelled at in the meeting, he was quite handsome, now that she was looking at him.

"Yes, Harry taught me. I don't know how he learned but, Harry knows a lot of things." Hermione said softly.

"Yes, and he is very good at fighting, too." The man said. "My name is Boromir, Son of Denethor, you may have missed that while you were yelling at me."

Hermione blushed, "Yes, but you were being rather stupid, I'm Hermione, Daughter of James, and my brother is Harry, Son of Lily."

"That is a strange way of naming yourselves," Boromir said as he sat next to Hermione.

"Perhaps, but that is how we introduce ourselves." Hermione shrugged.

"So, why doesen't Harry talk?"

"I don't know, when we left our old home he just started to talk less and less, until he finally only spoke a few words a month, I never thought to ask him why." Hermione explained looking thoughtfully into the fire.

"How long have you two been traveling?" Boromir asked curiously.

"A long while, we didn't really bother keeping track, we just walked." Hermione murmured.

"I see," Boromir paused and decided to change the subject, "What are you reading?"

Hermione smiled looking down at the open book in her lap, "A book on Elvish fairy tales."

"Really, would you read one out loud?" Boromir asked quietly.

"Sure, do you want me to read in Elvish or Westeron?" Hermione asked.

Boromir smiled, "Both?" He asked.

"Alright."

Until they left Boromir spent the time that he wasn't helping train the Hobbits with Hermione in the library or the garden, learning about the Healer that would be accompanying them on their journey, and as he spent more time with the young woman he began to fall in love with her, but said nothing in fear of what her two brothers would do should they find out that he wanted the woman.

After a month of training the Fellowship began their journey away from the Elven City and Hermione was walking with the Hobbits and Boromir, laughing every now and again and Harry wondered if Hermione could see the strands of her Magic reaching out towards the man, twining around him for a while before returning to her, leaving a trace bit of her Magic on his skin, marking him to anyone who looked, marking him as taken, as hers. Harry doubted that she noticed, she never had been able to see Magic like he could.

"So, you see it too?" Aragorn asked Harry as he dropped back to talk to him.

Harry looked at Aragorn and smiled, before looking back to the two, he then looked at Aragorn again and pressed a hand over the necklace that the young man now wore, he tilted his head in confusion.

"Arwen." Aragorn answered him, "She... she wants to wait for me, but Elrond won't let her."

Harry smiled, "Her choice, not Elrond's."

Aragorn nodded, "But I wouldn't put it passed him to lie to get her to go."

"Hmm." Harry muttered watching Aragorn go back to the front of the company with Gandalf and Legolas.

Hours later Harry noticed that Frodo was walking beside him, he looked down at the young boy, the Hobbit looked troubled. Harry laid his hand on Frodo's shoulder and when the boy looked up at him tilted his head in question, knowing that the group had gotten good at interpreting his silent speech during their stay at Rivendell.

"Why don't you talk much, Harry?" Frodo asked as Hermione announced that they would make camp for the night.

Harry smiled softly watching for a moment as Boromir started a fire and the others began to settle in for the night, Harry led Frodo to the fire and made the boy sit, sitting himself beside the young Hobbit, turning so that they were facing each other. Harry then pulled his shirt down, just enough to reveal a slight scar on his throat.

"Uncle liked silence, wasn't silent, made me silent, hurt to talk, stopped." Harry said quietly, "Still hurts, cold days, aches."

Frodo's eyes had widened, as had Hermione's, this was the most Harry had said at one time since coming to this world, when she was awake at least, and Harry had never told her that his uncle had tried to make him mute.

"Harry..." She whispered.

Harry turned to her and smiled, "Colder here than there, hurts more often." Harry told her. "Fine." He assured her.

"So, anyone hungry?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

The food was handed out and watch divided between them, and they settled down to sleep, Hermione pulling Harry over to Aragorn and settling the Hobbits around her, between her and Aragorn and between her and Harry, both of whom she pulled down to the ground next to her, neither protested and Hermione let Frodo and Sam lay their heads on her chest and Pippin and Merry used her hips for pillows. Aragorn rolled his eyes after she was asleep and the others felt it safe to laugh, Harry just shrugged and petted Hermione's hair as she leaned against his shoulder.

Harry woke early in the morning and woke Hermione and helped her disentangle herself from the Hobbits before leading her to the nearest river, he watched her for a moment as she washed herself before he knelt down and refilled the water bags, just to make sure they had water. After Hermione had finished Harry led her back to the camp, where Sam was making breakfast.

Boromir looked up and smiled at Hermione, "I thought you got lost, where did you go?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Didn't Aragorn tell you not to worry?"

"Yes, I did, he worried anyway." Aragorn said.

Hermione smiled at Boromir as Harry walked over to stand with Aragorn.

"I don't think they know." Aragorn whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Know what?" Gimli asked quietly as he and Legolas came over to the two, Gandalf following.

"That they are almost perfect for each other." Aragorn told them, "Watch them as we walk, they keep leaning into each other, and they smile at each other every time they catch each other's eye, its kind of sweet, or would be if it wasn't my sister." Aragorn muttered.

Harry shook his head and left the little group to help the Hobbits get ready to leave, putting a slight lightening charm on their bags, as he pulled them close to him when he started walking, asking the Magic of this world to lead him towards Mt. Doom and letting it guide him as he walked, keeping his arms around Frodo and Sam as he focused on the Magic.

"Does he know where he is going?" He heard Legolas ask.

"Knowing Harry, he's probably asking nature to guide him." Aragorn muttered.

"He is, Harry has a great gift for Nature, greater than that of the Elves, Harry could find a rabbit in the dark and catch a fish blind. He tends not to use the gift often because he finds it cruel, especially when he is hunting." Hermione explained softly, "But sometime we get to an area that is too dark to trust Nature, because the dark twisted it to harm rather than help. At some points in our journey Harry won't be able to guide us."

"I have never known an Istari to be Female." Gandalf said suddenly.

Harry stopped and let the Magic leave, turning back to look at Gandalf, "Not Istari."

"Yet I can feel the Magic Lady Hermione has, it is Healing Magic, much like Lord Elrond's, but different." Gandalf said slowly.

"Yes, I have Healing abilities." Hermione said, "But I have no color, Harry says it is like a rainbow, ever changing with my mood, though he tells me it is always light in color, but when I am angry it is tinted in darker coloring, never black though."

"Harry can see Magic?" Boromir asked.

"Harry is a man of many skills, half of which I hope you never have to see." Hermione said looking at Harry, who looked away and motioned for Aragorn to take the lead, falling back to walk with Hermione.

When they stopped for camp at mid-day for a rest Harry felt the need to be away from the others, Aragorn told him not to go far but like usual Harry didn't listen to the younger man, he walked and listened, it was quiet, almost too quiet, Harry cast an invisibility charm, just in case, and deciding better safe than sorry cast a scent removing charm as well, he watched with a frown as the strange birds flew overhead, even if they could see him, they wouldn't connect him with the group he had left on the hill, though they had probably hidden.

Harry caught up with the group at the base of the mountain Gandalf wanted them to go over, he did like the look of surprise that Boromir had. Hermione had hugged him and took his hand in hers, curling her other arm around his, holding on tightly, enough that he knew she was scared, Harry let her hold onto him for a few hours, then he pulled her off his arm and motioned her to Boromir. She looked at him for a moment before she smiled, kissed his cheek and then curled around Boromir, who let her, even if he didn't know why she was doing it.

"So, he has your approval?" Legolas asked as he walked next to Harry.

Harry smirked and shook his head, he then put his pointer fingers and thumbs together to make a heart, once that had been done he pulled them apart.

"Soul Mates?" He asked in surprise.

Harry nodded.

Legolas chuckled and began to sing a song that Harry was sure was used during Elven weddings by the way Gandalf and Aragorn reacted. Hermione merely snuggled closer to Boromir as it got colder.

Going over the mountain, however was not to be, as after Saruman tried to prevent such from happening and Frodo decided that it would be safer to go through the mines, Harry wondered why Gandalf didn't wish to go that route. By the time they got to the mines' entrance they were all exhausted, Boromir had offered to carry some of the Hobbits when they were about to collapse, so they made their camp outside of the mines, deciding to enter them in the morning.

When morning came Harry woke Hermione, who woke Boromir, and Harry rolled his eyes but led them both to the river, refilled the water bags before leaving the two to do whatever Hermione wanted, knowing that Boromir would be able to get them back safely enough, Hermione was no longer his to protect, she had told him so by waking Boromir that morning. Now Hermione was his to care for.

Aragorn looked up from the fire as Harry returned, "Where is Hermione?" He asked.

Harry looked back the way he came.

"So, she is his now, just like that?" Aragorn asked shocked, "And you are letting that happen, really?"

Harry sighed, "Her choice, woke him, hers, his, together, safe, complete." Harry said softly.

Aragorn scowled, "They better be married before they do anything."

Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, Aragorn, you can do the honors when you are King of Gondor." Boromir said as he and Hermione stepped into the camp.

"Are we ready to continue then?" Aragorn said instead.

Hermione laughed softly before explaining to Boromir that Aragorn saw her as a sister and that he was concerned for her virtue.

Harry made sure that he was standing near Frodo, after that creature had almost eaten him, Harry didn't want to lose the boy in the darkness of the mines, Harry was saddened by the death that lingered in them, but there was nothing he could do for any of the dead. Even when Frodo was near Gandalf Harry watched, Hermione had asked him why he was watching them and Harry had looked at her with sad eyes.

While Gandalf was trying to remember alone in a corner and the rest of the company were eating their dinner Harry walked over to Gandalf and sat beside him.

Gandalf looked at him, "What brings you over here, young one?" He asked.

"I will miss you." Harry said quietly so the others didn't hear.

"And why is that?" Gandlf asked curiously.

"The balance tipped, must be fixed, a fall shall right the wrong, and cursed will repay their debt." Harry said softly.

"You are a Seer?" Gandalf asked in surprise.

Harry shook his head, "Only where death stands can I see ahead."

"Very well, I shall miss you, too." Gandalf said.

Harry looked at the man and drew the blade he had made, he held it hilt first to the Istari, who took it slowly, "Take care, return." Harry said before standing and walking over to the others.

"I will, Harry, Son of Lily." Gandalf whispered, sliding the sword into his belt.

Hours later they were moving again and Harry was glad that there wasn't enough light for Hermione or Aragorn to notice that Harry's sword was not at his side, and after the troll and the Orcs attempting to kill them they didn't have time to ask. They were running for their lives which didn't help as they were quickly surrounded by the creatures as soon as they hit what used to be a Great Hall. Then the darkness came from behind them, a darkness so evil that the Orcs scurried away when at made the first roar.

"A Balrog, swords are of no more use here; flee, to the Bridge." Gandalf cried as he ran himself.

They ran, Harry only just in front of Gandalf, he watched Legolas, then Boromir with Sam and Merry in his arms, Hermione with Pippin, and Gimli jump across the gap, then Harry jumped with Gandalf behind him, Aragorn and Frodo standing on the edge of the other side as it began to break apart, Harry readied his Magic to help them if he needed to, but he didn't, as Aragorn and the others made it over the Bridge and began moving upwards towards the exit Harry stopped to turn back to Gandalf, who stood on the Bridge.

Harry could hear Frodo and Hermione crying out to them, as Gandalf screamed "You shall not pass!" In the Balrog's face.

Harry ran to Gandalf as he grabbed onto the Bridge, Harry fell to his stomach and grabbed Gandalf's hand, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to save him, Harry tried. His fingernails dug into the Istari's arm as he began slipping. Harry caught Gandalf's eyes, and saw acceptance, and a slight smile, Harry pulled his Magic, dug his fingers deeper into the other's wrist, drawing blood, and Harry pushed as much of the Magic into the Istari before he slipped from his grip.

"Flee, you fool." He whispered before he was gone.

Harry stared into the darkness as the Istari fell, someone pulled him up and began dragging him out of the mine, practically carrying him. Harry realized he was crying as they exited the mine and he wasn't the only one, Hermione was being carried by Boromir and the Hobbits were sobbing and clinging to each other. Frodo came and hugged Harry, sobbing after Legolas let him go, letting him fall gently to the ground.

Frodo looked up at him, "Thank you for trying to save him."

Harry swallowed as he pulled them both up, "Have to go, hurry, Orcs."

They nodded and they began running again, even though tears blurred their vision and they just wanted to collapse onto the ground and mourn. Even when they got to the forest they were silent. Soon they were taken to the Lady Galadriel and Harry just felt empty, even knowing that it was this world trying to set its balance to right, he still felt bad that he couldn't save Gandalf.

When they left the Elves a month later, in boats gifted to them by the Elves, Harry could not bring himself to look back, what reason was there, none, he would never see any of them again. They camped on the wrong side of the river that they needed to be on, and Harry watched Frodo wander off, Harry ignored him and watched Hermione and Boromir walk off, no doubt to cuddle, because there had been a lack of privacy with the Elves and Aragorn shouted after them to be back before sundown.

Harry sighed as he walked away from the river. He froze when he heard the rumbling of running feet, many running feet. When Hermione screamed he began running toward the scream finding a swarm of Orcs running over the area, Harry jumped into the fray, drawing two of the blades from his back and trying to make it to Hermione, Boromir, Pippin, and Merry, he didn't have time to think on where Frodo and Sam were.

Harry jerked his gaze to Hermione as she shouted Boromir's name, a pink shield surrounded the man as an arrow rushed towards him, the arrow bounced off the shield but didn't keep Boromir from killing Orcs, knowing that Hermione and Boromir would be fine Harry ran after the Orcs that had lifted Pippin and Merry and ran.

Harry was surprised at how fast the creatures moved, but he kept after them, knowing that, if Saruman was anything like Voldemort, as soon as he found out that they didn't have the Ring that the two Hobbits would be worse than dead. After the creatures were killed, Harry had come across the bodies after the Humans had killed them and rode off; Harry let himself fall to the ground in exhaustion. He closed his eyes and asked the Magic if the two Hobbits were alive.

A hand on his shoulder made him start, and in an instant one of his long knives was at the being's throat. Hermione shouting his name made his vision clear. Harry pulled away from Aragorn and he let Hermione curl her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and pulled away from her, walking over to Legolas and pulling the Elf's arms around him. Hermione giggled at the shocked look the Elf wore. After a moment Harry pulled away and they walked into the forest to find the two Hobbits that they had lost. Who they found instead surprised them all.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn breathed.

"Yes, that is my name. They called me Gandalf the Grey, now I am Gandalf the White." The Istari said softly stepping down from the tree stump.

He stopped in front of Harry and drew one of the blades in his belt, "I do believe that this belongs to you." He said offering the hilt to Harry.

Harry smiled and took the sword, slipping it away. Then they watched Gandalf call a horse for himself as Harry was pulled up behind Aragorn, before they rode to help King Th oden remove the taint of Saruman. Harry giggled a little when Gandalf claimed his staff as a walking stick and Hermione gave him a look when Harry cast invisibility charms on his weapons in order not to give them up. But they watched as Gandalf threw Saruman from the King's mind and Aragorn prevented the King from killing the man that had helped trap him. Then they made plans to travel to Helm's Deep.

Harry smiled as he walked beside Legolas, "Do Elves have Soul Mates?" He asked as he looked to where Hermione and Boromir walked hand in hand.

"Yes, but we know them by touch." Legolas said looking down at Harry as he pulled one of Harry's braids, "I knew the moment you I carried you from the mines that you were mine." He said softly.

Harry smiled, "Good, because I knew you were mine the moment I saw you." Harry leaned into the Elf as they walked.

An attack of Wargs made their company split, Hermione and Eowyn taking the women and children away as they defended them, Harry caught sight of Aragorn being dragged out of the corner of his eye and he turned just in time to see him go over the cliff. As he cried out Aragorn's name Harry felt something inside of him snap, Magic pooled out of him and he focused on his intent, 'Protect the Humans, Dwarves, Elves, and Horses.' was all he could think and the Magic fled from him to do his bidding, brushing over Orcs and Wargs alike and incinerating the flesh of them, leaving only clothing, weapons, and armor.

Harry fell to his knees at the edge of the cliff, looking into the rushing river. Legolas pulled him up and carried him while they walked to the rest of the group, Harry curled into Legolas' arms as he walked passed Hermione, it was Boromir that told her that Aragorn had gone over the edge, he curled his arms around the girl's shoulders as she sobbed.

When they reached Helm's Deep Th oden pulled Harry aside, "Gandalf did not say you were an Istari."

Harry scowled at the man and walked away, cuddling with Hermione in their shared Grief, and sobbing. Commotion at the front gate made them both run to see what could cause such a ruckus. Hermione and Harry threw themselves at the man both managing to get their legs around his waist as the hugged him, when they drew back Harry punched him.

As Aragorn rubbed his jaw Harry hugged him again, "Dead, glad, not dead."

"I'm sorry." Aragorn said as he pulled Hermione into another hug and pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads.

Harry nodded, "Should be."

Aragorn chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes at the stupid King, who thought that his fortress was impenetrable. Hermione and Aragorn were trying to get him to see reason and had been for the last several hours.

"No place is impenetrable." Harry said softly, making everyone fall silent as they turned to him, "If it can be defended, it can be destroyed."

"And what would you know of defense, you are but a child, why are these children even here?" Th oden growled.

Aragorn placed his head in his hands, hoping that Harry wasn't going to injure the King, because Harry looked young but Aragorn had seen him fight Orcs and other creatures that would have felled normal men, Harry may always let the other creatures strike the first blow but Harry always gave the last.

Harry stood from where he had been lounging in a chair and stepped closer to the King, "I am Harry, Son of Lily, my parents were killed when I was a year old, and I lived through things that you wouldn't think could be true, I have fought and defended children from creatures that you don't believe exist, and I have walked willingly into Death's arms, and did his bidding so that others would not have to. Call me a child again Th oden, King," Here Harry sneered at the man, "And I will show you that I have not been a child since I killed my first Human at eleven."

"Okay, I think Harry is at his limits, so can we now talk about this like adults?" Aragorn asked after he got over his shock of Harry speaking so much.

"What is that?" Hermione asked as the sound of stomping feet reached her ears.

They rushed to find out and Harry had to smile at the look of shock that Th oden wore as the Elves filed into the fortress.

"Once there was an alliance between our two races, we are here to honor that alliance." The leader said, nodding his head once to the king.

Harry was antsy, he usually was before a battle, and he had put so many protection charms on the caves that only he would be able to take them down, and nothing that meant the people harm would be able to enter. Hermione had looked at him seriously before she stepped through the wards and sat with the other women and children, and then Harry weaved a final protection, nothing would be able to see them either.

Harry stood next to Haldir, the leader of the Elven company with his Bow and Arrows, hair tied back out of his face in an intricate knot that Harry had let Hermione do before he left her. He waited for Aragorn to give the go-ahead, wanting to laugh when one of the men let his Arrow fly too soon, but Harry knew now was not the time.

Harry shivered as the creatures began to scale the walls and he drew his sword, vanishing the Bow as he drew a second sword. Knowing that their problem would be ground control, Harry jumped from the wall, letting his instincts guide him as he fought, ducking and dodging, but knee-deep in Orc blood and surrounded as he was he missed the Orc or Uruk-Hai running to blow the wall up, Harry was knocked off of his feet and he forced himself to roll and find his feet before an Orc stabbed him.

Harry ducked a weapon and glanced back to the fortress, he was getting further away, but he could still hear Aragorn telling them to retreat, Harry sighed and fought his way back, even though he knew he was going to do something stupid. Harry looked up at Legolas' cry, he followed his gaze and shifted his grip on his sword, the one he had made, and threw it toward the Orc that was about to impale Haldir, instead the sword was lodged in the Orc's chest, Harry drew another of his blades as Haldir pulled his sword from the Orc, making sure to send his permission, and he continued to fight his way towards the ruined wall.

He was standing beside Haldir, fighting back to back really, when he looked around and noticed that they were the last.

"Haldir, go." Harry said, jerking his head to where Aragorn was keeping the door open for them.

"No, I will fight with you." The Elf said, blocking a blow from an Uruk-Hai.

Harry scowled as he did the same, "Be right behind you." He snapped, shifting them so that the Elf was nearer to the door.

The Elf sighed and did as he was told, Harry watched him go and nodded once to Aragorn as he caught his eyes, Aragorn shook his head and tried to get to Harry but Th oden pulled him from the door and shut it tightly. Harry looked around as he kept fighting, and grinned when he saw it, a drain of some sort, just enough that he could fit in if he timed it right. Harry pushed the Orcs away, put away his swords, and ran towards the drain, putting his arms above his head as he slid into the hole, like he would if he had been diving into water.

Harry was surprised when he landed in water with a splash, he pushed himself to the surface and spluttered; he looked around himself and sighed, of course, a sewage drain. His hair would never be clean after this. Harry brushed a few of the braids that had come loose from the knot that Hermione had put his hair in out of his eyes and looked around, smiling a little as he saw the ladder and began swimming to it, climbing it and pushing up on the stone that he found at the top of it, he would have to complain about the design of this place. Knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea for him to stick his head out first, Harry raised his arms up out of the hole that was above him after lifting the stone up and pushing it away.

Harry then poked his head out of the hole, "Safe to come up?" He asked looking at Aragorn's shocked face.

Aragorn ran over, grabbed Harry's hands and pulled him up from the hole, "How did you get away, you were surrounded by Orcs."

Harry smiled, "Pays to be small, hair will never be clean."

Aragorn hugged Harry anyway, when he pulled away Legolas pulled Harry against him tightly, "Don't do that again."

Harry snuggled into Legolas as he listened to Aragorn give his speech and Legolas and Aragorn insisted he go down to Hermione and the women, Harry agreed if only so he could wash his hair, and re-braid it.

Hermione watched Harry walk away from them to re-braid his hair; he had pulled out all of the trinkets, unbraided them, undressed and stepped into the water as far from the others as he could. Harry carefully washed his hair, sliding his fingers through the strands. Harry hummed as he stood from his bent position to shake some of the water from his hair.

"I didn't think you ever had your hair completely down." A voice said quietly.

Harry turned his head to look at Legolas, "I usually don't."

Harry pulled his hair over his left shoulder and twisted it to get more of the water out of it. He then went to sit next to Legolas, slipping on his pants first; he smiled at his Mate as he began braiding his hair, sliding trinkets, from the basket of trinkets he had taken from his hair earlier, into the braid.

"May I help?" Legolas asked, pulling a strand of Harry's hair.

Harry hesitated before nodding making Legolas smile. Legolas began braiding, having to stop and undo the braid as he kept forgetting to put trinkets in it.

"Why do you put them in your hair, anyway?" Legolas asked as Harry reminded the Elf to put a trinket in the braid.

Harry shrugged, "I carved them for something to do, and grew my hair out to tame it, I began braiding it to keep it out of my face, then I ran out of room for my carvings, so, I put them in my hair."

"And the name ones?" Legolas asked quietly picking one up and placing it at the end of the braid.

"Friends that are lost to me." Harry answered softly smiling up at the Elf.

They finished braiding Harry's hair quickly and walked up out of the caves to catch up with Aragorn and the others who were going to fetch Merry and Pippin from Isengard, each hoping that they weren't rescuing them from Saruman.

Harry laughed at Gandalf's face when they first saw Merry and Pippin on the wall, smoking and eating. They were pulled onto Gandalf's horse as they walked to talk with a tree. Harry smiled at Hermione's look of shock.

"Harry, the tree is talking." She said.

"I am not a tree, I am an Ent." The tree said.

Harry rolled his eyes, only Hermione.

Harry was sleeping when he felt the spike of fear, he sat up quickly and looked around the room that they were sleeping in for the night. He looked over to where Hermione was petting Pippin's hair as Gandalf whispered a spell.

"What happened?" He asked.

Hermione looked up at him, "Pippin decided to have a look at something he wasn't supposed to, like the toddler he is. Now, he is in danger."

Harry sighed and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "He was in danger the moment he left his home with Frodo."

"But...but..."

"Hush, Hermione, the question now, is what to do with him." Harry said looking down at the small Hobbit.

Harry stood with Merry as Gandalf and Pippin rode off to Minas Tirith, and for some reason Th oden was reluctant to go to their aide.

"Harry?" Merry asked turning to look up at Harry.

Harry looked down at the boy and met his gaze, "Yes, Merry?"

"Are Frodo and Sam alright?" He asked quietly.

Harry smiled softly at Merry, "I don't know, but hopefully we will see them again soon."

"Yes, and Pippin."

Harry nodded, "And Pippin."

They stood there an hour or two longer, when the sun began to cast a rosy glow on the world and Harry guided a sleepy Merry into the building that they were staying in and tucked him into the boy's blankets.

"Harry?" Merry looked at Harry sleepily.

"Hmm." Harry murmured as he sat beside Merry's head, petting the boy's hair.

"Will you sing to me, Pip and I sing all kinds of songs, all the time, and even Legolas has sung, Hermione, Boromir, and Aragorn too, but never you, why don't you sing, Harry?" Merry asked.

Harry shrugged, "What shall I sing?"

"Something from your home, a song you grew up with." Merry said.

"Hmm..." Harry paused to think, his hand stilling in Merry's hair. "What kind of song do you want little one?"

"A lullaby, please." Merry murmured.

"Harry doesn't know any lullabies." Hermione said softly as she entered the room with Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli.

"I do know a few, Hermione." Harry turned to look down at the Hobbit, petting his hair again, "Like to imagine my Mum sang it to me, but..." Harry swallowed, then cleared his throat and began to sing, "Baby sleep, gently sleep, life is long and love is deep, Time will be sweet for thee, all the world to see, Time to look around and know, how the shadows come and go, How the breeze stirs the trees, how the blossoms grow." Harry kept humming even after the lyrics were finished.

"Harry." Hermione whispered.

"Sleep, Hermione. Don't wanna talk." Harry muttered, emphasizing the fact that he didn't want to talk by reverting to short answers, without proper sentences, when they had all been getting used to him talking like a normal person.

Harry was annoyed, not just with Hermione but with Legolas too, who seemed to forget that he could take care of himself just fine, thank you very much, been doing it since he was three. The stupid Elf actually wanted him to sit out this fight, sure he was forcing Hermione to sit out, but that was because she was in the family way and he was going to kill Boromir after this battle and Hermione after the baby was born, because honestly, how could they be so stupid. Alright he could see how they could be so stupid, he wanted to be that stupid with Legolas, because dying a virgin, so not on his to do list, but he had to focus and if he and Legolas did that he wouldn't be of any use, to anyone.

Harry sighed as he sat next to one of the fires, thankfully alone.

"So which one is annoying you?" Th oden asked as he sat next to the boy, he had gotten hit with a clue stick when Harry had managed to hold off the Orcs at Helm's Deep and had realized that the boy was strange, and very skilled at what he did.

"Legolas, and Hermione." Harry said shortly.

"Why?" Th oden asked curious.

"Why do you care?" Harry glared at the King.

The King shrugged, "Just curious."

"Legolas is forgetting how and why we met." Harry muttered with a sigh.

"Wants you to stay behind and safe, does he?" Th oden inquired.

"Yeah, we had a fight about it, he'll have the bruise for weeks, if I'm lucky, remind him not to underestimate me." Harry scowled and twiddled a stick in his hands after picking it up.

"Do you think that perhaps he has reason to want you to stay safe?" Th oden asked looking at the young man.

"NO!" Harry shouted standing up.

"Are you sure? You did risk your life once that I have seen, if it is a pattern I understand why he is worried."

Harry sat down slowly, "I... understand, before Legolas my life meant little to me, I had no reason for it to mean anything. I had not thought of how he would feel. But that doesn't mean I'm backing down on this one, I'm fighting, for Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin."

"I expected no less." A soft voice said from behind them.

Harry turned to look at his Mate and the part of him that was still mad burst forth, "And how long were you eavesdropping?!" Harry shouted angrily as he stood glaring at the Elf.

Legolas smiled gently, "Long enough."

"You don't even deny it, what did your parents drop you a few times, or did they just forget to teach you man-"

Harry was interrupted from his rant when Legolas kissed him gently when he pulled back Harry punched him and pushed him further away from him.

"What in the four seasons is wrong with you, honestly, did you really think that kissing me would magically make everything all better, it doesn t; I'm still cross with you!" Harry shouted.

Legolas sighed and looked hopefully at Hermione for help; she merely looked amused as did Aragorn.

"And you," Harry shouted pointing at Boromir, "After this fight you are so dead, Hermione too, after the kid is born, I mean, honestly, Hermione, I taught you charms to prevent this, you could have used them!"

Hermione blushed and looked at the ground but Boromir glared at Harry as he wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"If you and Legolas would do it you wouldn't be so cranky." Hermione said looking up at Harry and scowling.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, I know that." He said calmly, raising an eyebrow at the girl, "But I have no desire to die a virgin," Harry turned to Legolas, "Which means if you die in our next battle I will never forgive you."

With that said Harry stormed off to find Merry and Eowyn.

Legolas stared after his Mate, "So, the reason he and I haven't...?"

"He wants to give you something to look forward to, something to live for." Hermione said suddenly but quietly.

Legolas turned to Hermione, "What do you mean?"

"Harry and I, we're damaged, we've fought a lot, only ever for each other before now, having someone beside me watching out for him is a new thing for Harry, he's dealing the only way he knows how, pushing to see if you'll stay or leave. He doesn't know any better, and before no one bothered to stay, except me, most of the others died." Hermione explained.

"You're not damaged." Boromir and Aragorn snapped at her making her smile a little.

Aragorn then glared at Boromir, "I told you to wait until Marriage, Harry's right, you are dead after the battle, I'll attempt to keep him from killing Hermione."

Legolas left them to their dilemma and went to find his Mate. He found the young man at the edge of the camp, laying back on the ground looking at the sky which made him smile at the other. Legolas sat beside his Mate.

Harry looked at him, "What do you want?"

"I don't want to see you hurt." Legolas said softly, "I love you, quirks and all." Legolas tugged one of Harry's braids, "Even when you are yelling and hitting me, both of which I deserved."

Harry scowled and turned back to the sky, "Yes, you did."

"Harry?" Legolas asked after a few moments of silence, "May I hold you?"

Harry looked at his Mate again, the Elf looked back at him beseechingly.

Harry nodded, and curled into his Mate's arms as the Elf wrapped them around him, letting his head rest on Legolas' chest, just listening to his breathing.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "I'm not used to being... with someone, I've never had a proper relationship."

"We'll figure it out, Harry, and I fully expect you not to die either," Legolas paused, "You still have to meet my father."

Harry sat up, "What? I can't meet your father, what if he doesn't like me, what if he hates me and doesn't let us be togeth-"

Harry was interrupted by Legolas kissing him and pulling him back down into his arms, "Do not borrow trouble, my love."

Harry scowled at Legolas, "You would think you would learn..." He growled but merely lay his head back down on Legolas' chest.

Hermione wrung her hands together as she waited for Boromir to join her in the tent, she hadn't thought Harry would let his frustrations out like that and blurt out the fact that she was in the family way. She hadn't had a chance to tell him what with the battle planning that was going on. She had been glad of the support that he had shown when Harry had blurted it.

Hermione looked at the tent flap as Boromir entered the tent. He stopped just inside the tent and let it fall closed, he looked quietly at the woman he loved.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"Not long, a few days, I was going to tell you, but with everything we haven't had a moment of calm yet, at least not one where we aren't sleeping." Hermione explained, "Are you upset that I didn't use the charms Harry mentioned?"

Boromir shook his head, "It may have been a good idea, but its too late now."

Boromir walked to Hermione as she sunk to the ground, knelt and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest, "I am thrilled that you are carrying my child, I have already told Aragorn that we are Betrothed and that we will be Married before the child is born, even if it is merely a day in advance, I love you, Hermione, Daughter of James, and I will have you for the rest of my life, if you will allow."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled, "Always, Boromir, my magic has already marked you as mine, just as I am yours." She said, leaning into Boromir's chest, "But if you die and leave me alone and our baby without a father I will never forgive you." Hermione said turning in his arms to look in the man's eyes, "So, do yourself a favor, don't die."

Boromir smiled and kissed her, "I'll do my best." he whispered as he pulled the girl into his arms and tucked her head under his chin, just holding her.

Harry smiled at Eowyn as he rode beside her and Merry, he didn't call attention to her, because it wasn't any real concern of his whether she fought or not, and he figured Merry was going to get a yell from Hermione when this was over so he wasn't about to say anything to the Hobbit either.

He waited for Th oden's speech to be over and what was it with Kings and their speeches before a big fight, Harry sighed and nudged his horse forward as the King gave word, a part of him was worried for his Mate, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli, the four had walked into the cursed mountain the night before they left their camp and they hadn't seen them since, Harry hoped that they were okay, he really didn't want Hermione's child to be fatherless, but now was not the time to worry for them.

Harry slipped off of his horse, as much as he liked riding he didn't have near enough experience fighting on a horse to keep riding. He ducked an Orc blade and killed another, catching sight of large creatures that looked like elephants from his old world, only two times larger.

"Goodness." Harry breathed softly as he threw himself out of the creature's path, rolling to his feet after he hit the ground.

Harry watched the creatures stampede through their army and the flying ones kept lifting their people and horses, Harry heard a screech of one of the riders on the flying creatures and the wound he had gotten so long ago gave a painful flair making Harry gasp. Harry looked up as one of the fliers passed overhead, a quiet hissing made him grin.

*STOP!* He shouted, though to most it hadn't sounded like a shout.

The creature that had flown over him stopped and turned back, landing before him, allowing its rider to get off angrily, though Harry wasn't sure if the creature could do angry. It took only a moment to distract the being long enough to mount the creature behind the cloaked being and order it up and away.

Harry focused on keeping the Orcs and Uruk-Hai from entering the city, telling the creature he was riding to lift the creatures up and drop them, most died instantly. The battle ended quickly as a green mist washed over the battlefield, Harry watched the mass of green mist halt before Aragorn for a moment before fading into nothing.

As Harry rode the creature above the remnants of the battle he closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the feeling of flying that he had always loved. After a moment of basking in the feel of the wind on his face and in his hair, making the trinkets clank together quietly, Harry sighed as he realized that Legolas and Aragorn would begin looking for him soon and ordered the creature he was riding to land, allowing it to pull up sharply as several Humans and Elves turned Arrows toward it and fired at it.

*Calm, calm.* Harry hissed at the creature as they flew up away from the Arrows, *Land over there.* Harry ordered pointing at the elephant creature.

The creature landed and Harry jumped off of the creature and glared at the Elves and Humans that were rushing to kill the poor creature, no doubt.

"What are you idiots thinking?!" Harry shouted as the Humans and Elves came rushing closer and he stepped in front of the creature.

"Harry, you need to come away from the Wraith." Aragorn said trying to grab Harry's wrist, being blocked by the creature as it curled its long neck around Harry's body to hiss angrily at him, forcing him to step back.

Harry glared at Aragorn and rested his hand on the Wraith's head, petting the creature for a moment before he turned his attention completely to the creature that was almost purring under his touch.

*Thank you, but you needn't protect me from him, why don't you go eat, not the ones that look like us but the other ones are free range.* Harry told the creature, however the Wraith merely turned to the strange creature they had landed beside and began eating, keeping its tail curled around Harry's legs in a protective manner.

"Harry, did you just talk to the Wraith?" Legolas asked slowly.

Harry nodded.

"Oh, good, thought I was imagining things." Legolas muttered.

"No, you weren't, I can talk to snakes and the like, I wasn't sure if it would work, I was pleasantly surprised," Harry smiled as the Wraith butted its head against his back.

"So, why did it try to attack Aragorn?" Boromir asked.

"It saw him as a threat, it was protecting me." Harry said simply.

"Okay." Boromir muttered and turned to talk with the others who were tallying the damages that they had taken, who was dead and who wasn't.

After ignoring it for several moments Harry sighed as it continued butting him, he turned to the Wraith.

*Yes?* Harry asked raising an eyebrow at the creature.

*Mine?* It asked curiously.

*No.* Harry found Legolas and pointed to him. *I'm his.*

*Kill? Mine?* The creature asked tilting its head making Harry laugh.

*No, bad kill, protect, little ones too.* Harry said, pointing at Merry and Pippin, *Hatchlings, protect.*

The Wraith curled around him once and nuzzled him before curling around Merry and Pippin loosely as they danced for some reason. *Hatchlings. Protect.* the creature hissed laying its head down and closing its eyes.

Harry smiled and turned to Legolas and the others.

"So, snakes?" Aragorn asked as he looked at Harry.

Harry nodded, "Yes, snakes."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Boromir asked, "Would have been less of a shock."

"Back home it wasn't the greatest gift to have, they thought it an evil trait and when I showed the ability they turned on me." Harry shrugged.

"Right." Boromir said slowly, "Does Hermione know?"

Harry smiled, "She was there when I found out I had the gift, I thought I was going crazy, hearing voices that no one else could."

Harry sat next to Faramir's bed as Hermione patched the young man up.

"So, you and Boromir?" The man asked for a third time.

"Yes, Boromir and I are together." Hermione snapped at the man. "Now will you hold still while I wrap your ribs?"

The man nodded slowly suitably cowed by the angry woman.

"And you're pregnant?" The man asked.

Hermione pulled the bandages just a little too tight, not enough to really hurt but enough to cause twinges of pain, "Are you calling me fat?"

"No, I just wanted to know if my nephew is on his way." The man held up his hands and looked to an amused Harry for help.

"What makes you so sure it'll be a boy?" Hermione asked glareing at the younger man.

"I...er...em..." The man stuttered.

"Harry, why are you here?" Hermione asked turning to him as she rolled her eyes.

Harry shrugged, "I'm letting Legolas have this one, they left this morning for their distraction tactic. Plus, they didn't want the Wraith there, people are still unnerved about it, and it won't let me leave without it, so, here I am."

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad you're here. It makes me feel better to have someone to worry with."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood, "Get better." He said to Faramir and left the room.

Harry couldn't help the smile he got when he found the Wraith, it had taken his words to heart and had let several children climb on it, shifting its tail each time one of the children almost fell, keeping them from taking a tumble. It looked up as Harry approached but didn't move, moving would make the children fall.

Harry watched them a moment in silence before he spoke, "Alright, children, it s time to go home."

The children 'Awed' but dutifully climbed off, said their good-byes to the Wraith, and went to their watchful parents who took their children's hands and headed home.

Harry walked closer, letting his hand pet the Wraith's head. *Are you male or female?* Harry asked.

The creature tilted its head in confusion but answered. *Male.*

*Do you have a name?* Harry asked.

*Name?* The creature asked curiously.

Harry hmmed, *What do you think about Salazar?*

*Salazar? My name?* The creature asked.

*Yes.*

The newly named Salazar trilled and Harry didn't know that it could do that, nuzzling him happily. Harry laughed and pushed Salazar's head away, and climbed up onto the Wraith's back.

*Let's go get something to eat.* Harry murmured and away they flew.

It was days later that Harry was curled up against Salazar, a few miles away from Minas Tirith, Salazar had asked to leave the city as he was getting hungry and Harry had just wanted to get away from Hermione, who kept asking him how he was doing and if Boromir and Aragorn were alright. So, they had left the city and Salazar had caught a deer to eat and Harry had fish, though he had been offered the deer, and now they were relaxing under the sun.

Salazar and Harry had decided that they wanted to enjoy the quiet that was never quite reached in Minas Tirith, so they had made a small camp after eating their dinner, Harry had rested his head on Salazar's neck and Salazar had curled his body around the Human protectively. It was dark and Harry was half asleep under one of Salazar's wings when he heard it, the noise of many stomping feet. Harry sat up, pushing the wing off of him before standing.

*Who is it, Salazar?* Harry asked looking down at the sleeping Wraith.

*Yours.* Salazar returned sleepily.

Harry grinned and ran toward the newly lit fires, "Legolas!" He shouted, throwing himself at the shocked Elf as soon as he saw him.

"Harry. What are you doing out here?" Legolas asked holding his Mate tightly.

"Salazar got hungry so, we came out here for him to hunt." Harry snuggled into Legolas. "He told me he smelt you and I wanted to see you, I missed you."

Legolas smiled, "I missed you too. Who is Salazar?"

Harry laughed and explained, "The Wraith, I named him Salazar."

"Oh." Legolas muttered.

"Hello, Aragorn." Harry looked over Legolas' shoulder to smile at his brother.

"Hello, Harry, does Hermione know you're out here?" Aragorn asked.

Harry scowled briefly at the man, "I can take care of myself, thank you. But do you mind if I borrow Legolas for the night?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Yes, I do, you two have to be Married." Aragorn growled.

Harry smirked, "Salazar would think he was hurting me if we did that, no, I just wanted to sleep next to my Mate tonight." Harry said, making Legolas blush.

They arrived back at Minas Tirith the next day, Harry walking next to Legolas with his hand in the Elf's, while Boromir was glomped by Hermione as soon as they came into view, Salazar was being rather compliant and allowed a few of the injured to take turns in riding him as he walked next to Harry and Legolas.

"So, is Salazar going to be with us for a while?" Legolas asked as he watched Hermione and Aragorn help the injured off the Wraith and into the care of the town Healers and Medics.

"I haven't asked him, but he seems to like staying around, he seems to especially like playing with the children." Harry smiled up at his Mate before he bit his lower lip in worry. "You don't mind, do you?"

"As long as he doesn't hurt anyone I have no problem." Legolas said slowly.

"Thank you." Harry said hugging his Mate, before walking over to Salazar.

Hermione looked at Legolas, "You do realize that you got a pet for life, don't you?" She asked.

Legolas shrugged, "I thought so, as long as Harry feeds it and it doesn't eat people, it'll be fine."

Hermione giggled, "He has a name, Salazar, better get used to calling him by his name or you and Harry will never go anywhere."

"Salazar?" Legolas asked.

The Wraith that Harry was petting and hissing to jerked his head up and turned to look at Legolas.

"Huh." Hermione muttered, "Good hearing."

Harry carefully unbraided his hair, there was a reason for it, Aragorn and Arwen were getting Married, and he figured that he could have his hair a different way than normal, so he was brushing the numerous braids out, then he washed it the normal way, after that was done he used a piece of cloth to dry it as he sat by the window in his room. Once his hair was dry Harry combed any tangles from his hair and watched the sun rise, Harry then pulled his hair back simply, the same way he did Hermione's hair when he apologized, but deciding that it wasn't him Harry put a few more braids throughout his hair, only about seven small ones, hardly noticeable unless you were looking.

After his hair was finished Harry proceeded to dress in the clothing that Aragorn had provided for him to wear. Harry looked longingly at his Swords, but for his brother's Wedding he could leave his weapons in his room, well, not all of them, he was taking his two of his knives, one up his sleeve and one in his boot, never hurt to be safe.

Harry smiled down at Hermione as he laced up her gown, Boromir had been banned from being around Hermione unless supervised, he then decided to go see how Aragorn was doing since Hermione was heading to help Arwen.

Harry couldn't help laughing at Aragorn as he paced the room.

"Stop laughing, what if..." Aragorn asked as he fell into a chair.

"Aragorn, if she wasn't sure she would have left, this is all going to work out, Frodo and Sam are in charge of Merry and Pippin during the Ceremony and Hermione is taking over during dinner, we talked them out of singing, and I talked to Gimli about doing the well-wish speech, the seating is arranged, the Fellowship is going to be seated nearest to you, after your in-laws, everything is fine. Relax, and remember why you are Marrying Arwen, because you love her and want to share forever with her." Harry smiled as he placed a hand over Aragorn's hand, which rested on his thigh.

Aragorn smiled sheepishly, "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

Harry nodded, "But I think that's normal."

"Yeah."

The Ceremony passed faster than Harry thought was possible and the dinner even faster, Harry did enjoy himself, letting Boromir and Aragorn pull him into a lively dance with Hermione and Arwen once the music started. Harry wasn't sure what to say to Legolas, in all their time together the Elf had never once mentioned that he was a Prince, and what was he supposed to do about that, what did he have to offer a kingdom.

Harry stepped out of the hall and walked over to Salazar, petting the creature's head as he nuzzled his chest, *Hey, Salazar, enjoying the music?*

*Loud, why?* Salazar replied.

*Mating Ceremony.* Harry returned.

Salazar looked over Harry's shoulder, *Yours.* He hissed.

Harry sighed and turned to Legolas, "What do you want?"

"What did I do?" Legolas asked.

"In all our talks you never thought to tell me that you were a prince?" Harry asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Legolas questioned quietly as he stepped closer to his Mate.

"You could have told me that you were a Prince." Harry said.

"I thought you knew."

"How could I know, Legolas, I avoided all cities and towns, even Elfish ones, I had no idea Aragorn was the Heir of Gondor, when we met, he was just another lost boy filled with guilt and fear." Harry snapped turning to Salazar and putting his forehead on the Wraith's.

Legolas walked up behind Harry and curled his arms around the other, "I am glad you did not know."

"Why?" Harry whispered.

"Because, at least I have no doubts on your intentions." Legolas retuned.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked turning in Legolas' arms and looking up at the Elf.

"I know that you just wanted me, and us to be happy, that you weren't going to use me and our bond for something bad." Legolas explained.

Harry smiled a little, "I don't know whether to be insulted that you thought I might be evil or happy that I found you."

"May I have this dance?" Legolas asked holding his hand out to Harry and bowing slightly as calm music began playing inside the hall.

"My pleasure." Harry murmured taking the hand and letting Legolas lead him in a dance, leaning his head on the Elf's shoulder.

"They look happy, don't they, Boromir?" Hermione asked as she watched Harry dance with Legolas.

"Yeah, they do." Boromir replied as he wrapped his arms around his Betrothed.

"I'm glad, Harry was always so lonely." Hermione murmured leaning against her Mate, "Boromir, I'm tired, carry me up to bed?"

Boromir smiled and lifted Hermione into his arms and carried her up to her room.

Hermione and Boromir were Married when Aragorn got back from his honeymoon, and had their child that spring, a little boy that Hermione insisted on naming Remus, Harry had nearly cried when he was told, but then he was a little hormonal, more so than Hermione had been when she was pregnant because of the foreign hormones running through his body.

When they had found out both Legolas and Harry were shocked, Harry because he hadn't known that he could get pregnant, and, much to the amusement of the Fellowship, Harry had been heard threatening Legolas with bodily harm during his angry swings. But the winter after little Remus was born Harry gave birth to twins, both girls one named Daisy, the other Lilac, Harry had assured Legolas that he could name any boy children, but any girls would be named after flowers, it was a tradition of his family.

Arwen and Aragorn ruled Gondor fairly and wisely, with one child born that first year, a son, born late in the summer after Hermione's. Remus and the little boy, named Th oden after the king that had helped lead their world to peace, were often found playing with Daisy and Lilac under the watchful and protective eyes of Salazar, and their parents never truly worried for the safety of their children while they were in the Wraith's care, though the Wraith would hiss angrily at Legolas each time Harry was pregnant in accordance with his moods.

But no matter how Harry tried to persuade him Salazar refused to allow anyone but Harry, Hermione, and Aragorn to ride him, alone or accompanied by one of the three, so Harry never got the chance to show Legolas the world from above. Hermione though refused to go flying with him alone, so when Harry was giving birth Aragorn took Salazar out to the forest to hunt, and, when they were old enough, allowed the children to take turns, after Harry assure him and Arwen that Salazar thought of the children as his own hatchlings, meaning that he would defend them until his death if need arose.

Hermione had three children after Remus, two more boys and a little girl, who fell under the tradition that Harry had claimed, her name being Iris, the boys Hermione let Boromir name, Harry had four more children before he told Legolas that the only way he was ever touching him again was if he wore the simple leather band around his wrist, which had Contraceptive Charms weaved into it, the last of which was a little girl, Harry's baby who bore the name Violet, Aragorn and Arwen managed to have two more children a boy and a girl, and Aragorn decided that he would go with his brother and sister and named their daughter Jasmine, after asking Harry and Hermione what he should name her.

And for the most part they lived happily ever after, because truly there is no perfect ending, only what you work for, and each of them had their fair share of fights with their significant others, but they always worked things through in the end, even if it involved a few days apart, or a hunt of some sort, but for the most part everything worked in the favor of happily ever after and they were finally home.

-  
Eg, its finally over. 


End file.
